Change
by tomfeltonlish
Summary: It was too late. The world can't be saved - no one and nothing can be saved. Not even the innocent. Everything is over. It's proven now. Nothing matters apart from surviving, everything else is inconvenient.    Review and suggest x
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters apart from BRETT HARPER. Please stick with this, it's not going to be very long, but it's been in my brain for ages. It's mainly based on the TV programme.  
><strong>_**Please review.**_**  
>Thank you so much(: x<strong>

The world isn't how it used to be. It isn't filled with normal people, smiling, chatting, going on holiday and having fun.

No.

It's filled with flesh hungry, dead monsters roaming the Earth in search for a human to munch on. The only thing that keeps people going are memory's and living friends and family. Daryl is all I have left. I don't know what I'd do without Daryl, or anybody in our group, to be honest. I love them all. Some more than others.

When Carl got shot, my heart broke. He's such a kind boy, my heart froze and stopped beating just thinking of the world without him. If I feel like that about a little boy I've only just met, what will I feel like if Daryl died? Of course, that's impossible. He's strong - he's a fighter, he won't give up without a fight.

At the CDC, when we were in the presence of Death, and it was certain that we were going to die, Daryl didn't give up. He attempted to smash through the doors with an axe, which obviously wasn't going to work, but his determination made me want to go on living - just for him and our new found family. He doesn't have the same feelings as I do, but it doesn't bother me. He says some sweet things, but he doesn't love me like I love him.

"Who's going out today?" Rick Grimes inturupted my train of thought, plotting today's Sophia search.  
>"I'll go by myself. I'm best that way." I looked at Daryl who was looking around on the floor, which he did quite often.<br>"I'll go with you," I offered. It was probably going to be a waste of time, but I get bored here on the Greene farm, so going out looking for a dead girl is better than sitting around bored.  
>"Brett, I'm good. Hershel said I can use his horse," He took his cross bow off of the car and put it on his shoulder. "I'll cover this ground." He pointed at an area on the map and walked off toward the stables. He always walked with swag, it was quite funny actually.<p>

I chased after him, leaving Rick, Shane and the others.  
>"Daryl!" I called.<br>He turned to face me, then started walking again.  
>I had to chase him all the way to the stables where he stopped to collect one of the horses. "Well?" I crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my foot. I knew he was lying about the horse, I just wanted to know why.<br>"If someone was gon' search for Merle, I'd want them to. So, I'm gon' search for Sophia for Carol."  
>I shook my head and smirked. "You're sweet."<br>He pulled a face and got himself on the horse. "Don't be stupid." He then rode out of the stable and away to search for Sophia, like the hero he is.

I walked back to the others, thinking nothing but wanting to go after Daryl. Of course, he wouldn't be very happy if I did. He'd probably just turn me away and send me back.  
>I arrived back at the group discussion just as they were making the final arrangements. I looked over at the house where Carol was sitting on the steps, recieving comfort from Lori. Her eyes were puffy from crying every night and day. She said it was the not knowing that was killing her; if someone could find that little girl dead or alive, she'd get better.<br>"I wanna go," I snapped, thinking of Carol and Sophia.  
>"You should stay here on look out with Andrea," Shane ordered. He's one of the people that I'm not too keen on. He seems sly, sleazy and cruel - especially leaving Otis behind.<br>"Fine," I snapped again, before storming off.

They can go be the heroes, as always, and I'll stay behind and look out for walkers that won't ever turn up on this farm.

I climbed up to the top of the RV with Andrea, we have never really got on before, but we manage to put our differences aside well. The cool breeze sent a chill down my spine, the smell of the stables came rushing toward me and littered my nose. I smiled at Andrea and took a seat next to her, picking up a gun as I did.  
>"Hey," she said.<br>"You still mad at Dale?" Ever since the CDC, her and Dale haven't spoken much, and when they did she was being nasty and blaming him for making her live in this cruel world.  
>"Oh, yeah." She shook her head like she was ashamed in her behaviour.<br>"Y'know he was just looking out for you?"  
>"I know, but he made a choice for me that I didn't want." She lifted the binoculars to her eyes, obviously not wanting to speak.<p>

It was about five minutes until Rick and Shane left to search for Sophia. The silence between me and Andrea wasn't exactly awkward, but it was irratating.  
>"You don't mind if I go speak to someone do you?" I asked, noticing Glen's expression. He was staring into space with worry in his eyes. We hardly ever speak, but he never looks like this.<br>"Go ahead," she smiled.

I climbed off of the RV and sat opposite Glen. He looked at me strangely and I grinned at him.  
>"Are you really that shocked that I'm speaking to you?" I laughed.<br>"Not shocked, just, I don't know," he murrmered.  
>"What's wrong? You look distant."<br>"Do I?" He stared at the house where Carol and Maggie were sitting - Lori must have left to tend to Carl.  
>"You got a thing for Maggie?" I joked. I stopped laughing when I noticed his serious look. "You got a thing for Maggie," I gawped. "Maggie?" I glared at him in disbelief.<br>He stood up and walked in the opposite direction of the house, ignoring my calls.

I stalked him past the gate and into the fields where he planted himself. I sat next to him, putting his hand on his shoulder. He glanced at it, but then ignored it.  
>"What's the deal with you and Daryl?" His question caught me by suprise, I thought he was going to tell me about Maggie, or tell me to go away.<br>"Me and Daryl?"  
>"Yeah. You seem more interested in him than he is in you." He looked at me, raising an eyebrow.<br>"It's hard for him to show emotion. I don't mind too much, 'cause when we're alone sometimes, he does say some sweet stuff," I paused, thinking of everything sweet he's ever said. Then I remembered that he'd shoot me if he knew I told anybody. "Don't tell anyone I told you that. Especially Daryl," I laughed.  
>He laughed too, but it sounded fake. His mind was still miles away.<p>

"So, how about Maggie? What's gon' on between you two?" I interigated.  
>He looked at me, then smiled at the floor. "Don't judge me, but we could've died at anytime."<br>I sniggered a little bit, only because Glen doesn't seem like the type to do stuff like that. He laughed a little, too. I could tell that he wanted to be alone, he's just too polite to say so. I patted him on the back as I got up and went back to the RV.

Sometimes it feels like the farm is too safe. So safe, it feels eerie. I was probably just being silly, but it just seems odd that _no_ walkers have ventured onto the farm.

I climbed back up on top of the RV to join Andrea on the look out for walkers. We sat up there for quite a while before Rick and Shane returned - without Sophia.  
>"Nothing?" I called.<br>Rick shook his head, but Shane stormed off with a face like thunder. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. It was another twenty minutes before anybody spoke again, and it wasn't exactly something I wanted to hear.

"You know 'bout Daryl?" Rick asked, storming toward me.  
>"What 'bout Daryl?" I asked, shaking my head, not knowing what he was talking about.<br>"The horse. He took the horse without Hershel knowing. You know about this?" He snapped, fiercely.  
>I stuttered a bit, before finally finding the words to say. "It was too-"<p>

"Walker! Walker!" Andrea screamed, panick all over her face. She dropped the binoculars as Glen, Shane and Rick ran down to forest edge, guns in hand.  
>"Don't do anything!" Rick yelled to us as he ran.<br>Andrea laughed and shrugged her shoulders. She layed on her front and started to aim her gun.  
>"What're you doing?" I screeched.<br>"Being the hero," she smirked.  
>I snatched the binoculars from the floor and peeked through them. Why weren't they shooting? If it's a walker, they should shoot it. I tried to focus my attention to the walker and... My heart plumeted to the bottom of my stomach. I felt sick and a lump appeared in my throat. I didn't even think - I just jumped off the RV and ran. I sprinted as fast as I could to the 'walker', screaming his name.<p>

"Daryl!" I panted.

BANG!

Daryl fell to the floor with a thud. My jaw dropped to the floor and my heart shattered into a million peices.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything seemed to flow soundless and in slow motion. Even my sobs were silent. I could feel Shane's hot hands as he pulled me away from tending to Daryl. Rick, Glenn and T-Dog (who just ran up after hearing my screams) carried Daryl away, not letting me get anywhere near him.

The sound abruptly came back to my ears, deafening me.  
>"Brett! You gotta calm down!" Shane yelled at me.<br>I tried to focus more on the possitives: Daryl doesn't look dead. His head isn't pouring with blood like it should be and he just looks like he's passed out.

This is why I'm not keen on Andrea - she's an unstable mess - even before Amy died. I nodded in Shane's direction, but wasn't looking at him. I was glaring at Andrea, trying to shoot death at her. She nearly killed Daryl! The only person out of us that knew how to hunt and that could protect us. "Let me go. I'm fine," I lied, still glaring at Andrea.  
>Shane grabbed my face and pulled me to face him. "You leave her alone. She was protecting the group," he spat, harshly.<br>I nodded, now looking him in the eye.  
>He let me go and I stormed off in the direction of Andrea.<p>

She climbed off of the RV as I approached her, obvioulsy knowing the consequences.  
>"You shot him." I looked at her with a disgusted look.<br>She looked apologetic and had tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry."  
>"What were you thinking?" I shouted. Shane grabbed my arm, but I pulled it away again. Dale ventured out of his hiding-hole with his confused look.<br>"I was trying to be a hero."  
>I was probably going to contridict my earlier thoughts - but I really don't give a shit. "Really? Why would I run up to a walker screaming Daryl's name? Didn't you think it was strange when nobody was being attacked and nobody was being shot?" I paused, laughing at my idiocy. "Apart from Daryl, of course. And he's not even a walker!" I stopped to take a breath, ignoring her<br>puppy dog eyes. "Ever since Amy died, you've been a complete mess! You need to get it together. You're a weak link, Andrea."  
>She hesitated, looking at the floor. She looked offended, probably because of Amy. "You wanna know what I think of you, Brett? You're a red-neck shagging slut. That's what I think. I was trying to protect the group. More than you've ever done."<br>I thundered past her, smashing her shoulder as I went past.

I could hear Dale's moans and whines, and Andrea's in return, but didn't care. I had tears escaping my eyes, so I erased them before I could be seen.  
>I sat at the side of the house, staring out into the fields.<br>"Truth hurts," someone said, cruely.  
>I looked up at Shane looking down at me with repulsion in his eyes. "You think it too, don't you?"<br>He nodded, looking up at the sky with his hands on his hips. He bit his bottom lip and then looked back down at me. "That's not why I'm here."  
>"Why is it then?" I didn't look at him.<br>"Daryl."  
>I rolled my eyes. Why did everybody want to know about us?<br>He crouched down next to me, and I scooted over a tad so there was space between us. "You didn't want him going out today?"  
>"No, why?" I glanced over at him, but saw that he was staring into the distance, so I looked away again.<br>"Is that why you went crazy?"  
>I scoffed. "Crazy?"<br>"Looked like you were gon' die," he laughed.  
>"Felt that way, too."<p>

We sat in silence for a moment, just staring into space, not thinking about walkers or anything - just with blank, clear minds.

"You gotta talk to him." Shane broke the silence - I knew exactly what he was talking about.  
>"He won't listen. I tried, but he came back with that rose. He won't listen to reason."<br>He sighed heavily and began to stand up. "That girl is dead. I hate to admit it, but, we need Daryl in our group." He walked away, strolling like he owned the world.

I looked at the floor. He was right. I _do_ have to talk to him. He's going to end up killing himself.

I got into the room Hershel was treating Daryl in, even though he told me Daryl needed rest. The door squeaked open, and he covered himself with his sheets.  
>"Only me," I whispered.<br>"Oh," he muttered back.  
>I took a seat and patted his head with the flannel by his bed. "You OK? What went on out there?"<br>He sat himself up a bit and smirked. "Some damn walker was chewing on m'boot. Dumb ass, didn't have sense to bite me."  
>"I'm glad he didn't have sense. 'Cause then I'd be without you. The group would be without you."<br>He smiled, and I smiled in return, putting the flannel down. "Found her doll. I got a lead. She's alive, Brett." He sounded so confident when he spoke of Sophia, but I can't bring myself to gain that hope when I know it'll be for nothing.  
>"Well done. You don't have to be the hero anymore. You're hurt," I insisted.<br>"As soon as I'm good I'm going back out there."  
>I didn't want to bother him by telling him what to do. He still looked in pain, so I just nodded.<p>

After a while of talking about the event in the forest, I helped him move over and I laid on the bed with him. I rested my hand on his wound and laid my head on his chest. He was stroking my hair - it seemed like the world wasn't bad. It seemed like the world was fine again, like it was before the dead rose up and started attacking everybody.

"You think this world's ever gon' get better again?" Someone had to ruin the moment - so I decided it should be me.  
>"I dun'know. But if it does, it won't be the same."<br>I breathed heavily and quick through my nose, agreeing with him. "Daryl," I paused and looked up at him. I wasn't quite sure how to say it, but I was sure as hell going to say it. "I'm scared, Daryl. Everyday is a fight and a struggle. It seems all we ever do is run and hide."  
>He kissed my head and laughed at me. "Don't be silly. Scared aint an option in this world. You best be strong, Brett. For everyone."<br>I shrugged. "I just can't help it."

** A/N: You're all gonna love the next chapter. Big confrontation about the Sophia search and relationship interests. You better read it! Haha(;  
>Please review. The story isn't set in stone yet - so I may take on some suggestions(: x<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

The night was slow - luckily - there was only me and Daryl. Then the day was short. Normally the days drag out, due to the danger and the not knowing of what the future holds. We did a lot of target practice that day, but Daryl and Merel (thank God he's still missing) have taught me to shoot before. That night, I wanted to sleep in one of our tents with a still injured Daryl, but insisted that it was too dangerous and that I should sleep inside, so I did.

"Daryl?" I called out, getting myself out of bed. There was no reply. I put my hands on my hips and went out into the kitchen. Lorri was cleaning some dishes, looking as pale as snow. "Lorri?" I said, putting my hand on her shoulder.  
>"I'm fine, Brett. Don't worry." She wiped a tear with her arm, then went back to the dishes.<br>"You haven't seen Daryl, have you?"  
>"Um, no, sweetie. I'm sorry."<br>"Thanks," I mumbled, walking out.

Everything had an eerie edge to it. Glenn was sitting on a log, staring out into space. Andrea was no where to be seen and Dale wasn't on look-out. I wandered around, looking at people that were ignoring me. Glenn changed his view to the house, I looked where he was looking and saw Maggie shaking her head. I decided to ignore it, but when he stood up, everybody's eyes immediately went to him.  
>"OK, guys. Um," he paused, looking at the floor and catching his breath. "There's walkers in the barn."<p>

Everything went silent. Even the birds silenced their calls. Nobody spoke for what seemed like a life-time, until Shane - the human volcano - exploded.  
>"Walkers? Walkers in the barn!" He screamed.<br>Rick was the first to hold him back from running to the house. "I'll talk to Hershel!" He yelled in his ears.  
>"This isn't safe! We've gotta either get rid of them, or we go," Shane calmed a tiny but, but you could still see the steam escaping from every part of his body. "Talk to Hershel. Or I'll do it." Shane stormed off with fire in his eyes, you could tell that nobody wanted Shane to speak to Hershel - someone would end up dead.<p>

We all looked over to where Shane was walking to, and got up out of our seats to chase him.  
>"What's goin' on?" A deep, husky voice called from inside a tent.<br>"Daryl, quick," I shouted whilst running to the barn.  
>We stood outside of the barn and Daryl finally joined us with a gun (we've all warned him off of his cross-bow until he's better).<p>

Shane started pushing on the doors of the barn when the moaning and growling scared us out of our skin.  
>"Leave it alone, Shane!" Lorri screamed. I didn't even notice her arrive.<br>"Fine!" Shane yelled, kicking the door once more before walking away with his strange limp.

Everybody, apart from Andrea, dispersed away from the barn. Daryl started limping toward the stables, I looked over at Carol who started to follow him, so I followed her.

He lifted a saddle and through it onto a holder. He winced and bent over in pain, making us run over to him.  
>"I'm fine," he moaned.<br>"Nobody thinks we're going to find her... I- I don't think we're gonna find her," Carol said, tears welling in her eyes.  
>"What?" Daryl said, mainly to himself.<br>"You can't go back out there, Daryl."  
>I stepped out of the way, listening to their conversation.<br>Daryl, in a fit of rage, slammed the saddle onto the floor and winced over in pain again. "You best leave me alone! Stupid bitch," He muttered the last part, which made Carol even more upset.

I ran over to her and embraced her in a hug.  
>"I'll talk to him, OK. It'll be fine," I whispered.<br>She nodded, wiping her tears away.

I sprinted after Daryl and called his name, making him turn to face me.  
>"Where're you going?" I demanded.<br>"To look for Sophia."  
>"No, no you're not. I've had eough of you running after a girl who's dead!" This was the first time I've ever screamed at Daryl; we've had our arguments, but I've raised my voice this high.<br>"Dead? You're just as bad as Shane." He turned away again, so I pulled him back, furious with his behaviour.  
>"Don't you walk away from me! Now, you listen Daryl Dixon. You found her <em>doll<em>. Not her, but her doll. You fell down that hill and just about made it back. What about that little girl, huh? What's the chances of her surviving that drop?" We were face to face, snarling at eachother.  
>"I think she's still out there. I don't care what you or anybody else thinks, I'm-"<br>"You never do!" I screamed, rawing in his face. "You never listen to me! NOt since the world went to shit, anyway," I paused to compose myself so that I could say the next part of my speech. "I left everything for you. I left mom, dad and even Brady. Just so that I could survive this shit world with you. What have you done, though? Leave me with strangers whilst you go out hunting, risk your life to save a dead girl." Tears were streaming down my face and for the first time, I let them.  
>"Brett, this world aint good. You gotta fight for family, whether they are or aren't."<p>

He then turned away again but I pulled him back and took his face in my hands.  
>"You tell me if you want me or not. Because, Daryl, I have no idea why, but I... Whatever. You don't even treat me like your girl. So, if you don't want me, then tell me now. Because I don't wanna be hanging around with someone that doesn't want me."<br>He looked me in the eyes and kissed me more passionately then ever before. This is probably the first time that he's ever kissed me like this, it's normally just a peck or a quick kiss. "I do want you, but if you show weakness in this world, you pay for it."  
>I squinted. "You have no emotion and I can't take it anymore." I went up on my tip-toes to kiss him and he kissed me back.<br>"I know you love me, but I can't." We kissed again.  
>"I don't care." I went to kiss him, but he stopped me.<br>"I really like you, but love is a weakness. Survival is nesserssary."  
>"But you want me, right?"<br>He kissed me - again. "Right."  
>I grinned hugged him, he hugged me back with only one arm, but at least I knew what he was about.<p>

We sat around the campfire eating fried eggs from the hen house, nobody was concentrating on anything apart from the barn.  
>"Where's Shane?" Andrea asked, putting a gun into her jeans.<br>"Dunno, went out. Looking for Dale, I think," Glenn replied.  
>From across the fields, moaning and growling ringed out to us. We looked at the source of the sound and froze in terror.<p>

"Hell, no!" Screamed a voice from the other side of the fields. Shane sprinted across to Rick, Hershel and Billy who were leading walkers to the barn.  
>Everybody followed Shane's lead and ran over to the barn.<p>

"What is this?" Shane screamed.  
>"Shane-"<br>"Enough!" He interupted Rick, but he really didn't care. "You think these things are people?" He got out his gun and shot the girl walker in it's stomach, then heart. Everybody pulled out their guns.  
>"Shane! It's enough!" Lorri screamed wilst protecting Carl.<br>"Yeah, it is." With that, he walked up to the walker and shot it in the head.

**A/N: I know this chapter was a bit slow, but if you saw the mid-season finale, you know what's coming up... Also, I'm making it up from there. Obviously I have a slight idea in mind, but it could change. So please leave a comment and maybe a suggestion on what I could do? Thanks(: x**


End file.
